varduunfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tovulna
The Tovulna are a dark skinned people, who often prefer short hair and prefer to be shaven. They live in the mid-western region of Hashgar , mostly in jungle climate and are also renowned for their sailing. Summary They see themselves as descended from an ancient people called the Udar, who lived at sea and who built the great floating city of Naozo. There a great God ruled the city, called Vutate, a giant fish god. Some of their earliest tales tell how they were banished from the city thousands of years ago, but that their ancestor, The Great Hero Zuvu, led his people back and conquered the city. In some versions of the legend, the Udar were gods, and Vutate was their leader. Vutate is seen as an oppressor who is overthrown, and imprisoned within the city to help. Zuvu is seen as a near god himself, overthrowing the ancients. Sometimes Vutate is seen as imprisoned by the Udar, and Zuvu liberates him. Sometimes Vutate is seen as the creator of the universe, and the Naozo is the axis upon which all of creation hinges. Sometimes Naozo was seen as a prison, from which the original Tovulna fled from, and Zuvu came back and released its prisoners. Nevertheless, the city of Naozo is like a holy city for them, but not a ruling city or capital. It is more of a pilgrimage site for a minor cultural myth for them. History 'Prehistory' In their earliest times, the Tovulna were a highly warlike people. Barbarians roamed the jungles, and the Tovulna were among the toughest. They wandered the jungle, hunting and gathering, forming temporary colonies and such. They fended off barbarians constantly. They had a strong warrior tradition and very unsophisticated religious traditions. They had knowledge of advanced iron and bronze metallurgy, but their store of it was rare, as there were no full mining operations or infrastructure for securing ore. Metal armor and weapons werre mainly a luxury of the elite warriors. In their weapons you could see the chronicled history of their people, upon shields, armor, and axes. It was during this period that Zuvu supposedly lived, and led his people into the ocean to conquer the city of Naozo. The city was assaulted twice, but not taken until the second invasion. It was Zuvu that devised a strategy to breach the city. He is considered the patriarch of society. There was no written traditions in this time, only symbols laden upon weapons and such, and martial oral traditions that worked their way into the rituals of society. They had songs, and tales of heroism sung, and played on mostly wooden instruments, such as flutes and wooden percussion instruments. It was in their earliest traditions that the Tovulna fashioned helmets from the skulls of their fallen enemies. 'Torvo Faozan' Zuvu eventually died of old age, and had a full suit of armor created for himself and some of his closest associates. Nearly 100 years after Zuvu lived, the Tovulna elders felt the need to estabolish more cities like Naozo, and they learned to love the comforts of society. Descendents of Zuvu squabbled amongst themselves as a ruling hierarchy needed estabolishment, and there was a call for less violence in the society. Whoever held the armor of Zuvu was considered the king. The first dynasty was the Torvo, and it sought to create permanent cities and towns, connecting them with roads. The people began establishing permanent settlements and built a palace in the coastal city of Tofol. They began to explore their surroundings and explore the world, creating maps and naming landmarks. There was a famous explorer and warrior noted in this time period, named Notaze, who was killed by bandits in his farthest expedition to the cold northern forests. Many adventure stories were told about Notaze, and he was loved more than the Kings of the Torvo. The Torvo Dynasty lasted about 250 years before it was broken apart by barbarians, and the road system they attempted to build was never completed. 'Utar Faozan' More info coming... Traditions The Tovulna are known for taking the skulls of their strongest opponents and wearing them as protective masks and helmets. Mythology 'The Tota' The Tovulna believe in a kind of merfolk, or fish beings which they refer to as Tota. The Tota are seen as being like Vutate, although not as powerful. Category:People